rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Zheng Wei
Overview Zheng Wei is a freelance Pandaren swordsman, also referred to as a Wardancer. Since a young age, he has wandered Pandaria seeking adventure, meeting new companions, and drinking ale. His current whereabouts, like always, are unknown as he has been scattered across Pandaria. Word is that he has run into the Shado-Pan beyond the wall and began working with them against an impending darkness. Appearance Zheng Wei is large and hearty, akin to the average Pandaren. He is, however, much more unkempt than the average Pandaren. A wild and scruffy beard sprouts from his chin, along with his dirty fur. Zheng Wei's clothing consists of simple wooden sandals and a weathered blue robe. Over his robe is a black coat, equally damaged but harder to spot through the dark color. Atop his head is a modest straw hat with various small pierces through it. In contrast to his ragged appearence are his two blades, which shine brightly in the light and appear almost spotless. It can clearly be seen great care has been put into keeping the blades undamaged and in top condition. Each blade is of similiar design, yet both have distinct differences. One blade possesses red dyed cloth around the hilt, while the other is green. The red warblade is also slightly, but noticably longer than the green. Personality Zheng Wei is a man of many characters. He is very reserved in regards to his personal life and information, and often prefers to keep to himself and meditate in seclusion. However, he is not a cold person, and when engaged in conversation or activity, he is quite the hearty character. He can always enjoy a drink, or a dozen, with a newly met or long time companion. Because of his warm demeanor, Zheng Wei has become friends with a broad spectrum of peoples and personalities across Pandaria. Though in the end of the day, he always finds himself traveling alone again, as companions have come and left many times over the years. Zheng Wei can always engage a conversation, but finds himself lacking when he is asked about his personal life, most likely due to some inner troubles which constantly lurk. Overall, Zheng Wei is an optimist and often takes a light-hearted attitude towards his adventures. Background Humble Beginnings Zheng Wei was the only child of Shen Wei and Li Wei, simple farmers in the Valley of Four Winds. His father, Shen Wei, was a retired guardsman of Halfhill, the bustling trade city at the heart of the Valley. After marrying Li Wei, the daughter of a successful member of the Tiller's Union, Shen Wei retired his blade and established a farm for himself. Zheng Wei's early childhood was docile and in stark contrast to his later life, content with helping his parents tend to the fields and never wondering what was beyond the horizon. His spark for adventure did not happen until he was eight years old, where he accompanied his father to the Halfhill market for trade. Zheng Wei had been to Halfhill before, but this visit was particularly special. As Zheng Wei's father let him go to browse the shops for anything interesting, he encountered a Brewmaster named Hong Liu from the great forests of the east. Zheng Wei was astonished by someone so different and from so far away, and he was quickly captivated by his stories. Zheng Wei himself wanted to see these beautiful landscapes and ancient ruins the Brewmaster spoke of, and before he knew it hours had passed. His worried sick father had eventually found him, before exchanging friendly hellos with the Brewmaster he had coincidentally met before in his service as a guardsman. Though content with his life on the farm, Zheng Wei's mind always lingered about great adventures. A New Future Like every night, it was Zheng Wei's duty to once-over the home before everyone head to bed. He closed the shutters and doors, put all the pots and plates away, and blew out all the lanterns. However, one night was different, and the air had a uneasy malaise to it. He heard odd cries in the nearby cliffs of the Skyrange, and saw fires pouring from the nearby farms. The now much older Zheng Wei at thirteen had quickly alerted his parents, but the Hozen had already arrived and began to pillage their farm. The Hozen had raided before, but never had they been in such numbers nor so close to their farm. His father grabbed his old blade from his guard days, and the family began to flee the house for safety. As they left, they where caught by Hozen raiders. The father fended them off, but many became alerted to their position and more came. He told Zheng Wei and his mother to run while he bought them time, and the two fled for a nearby farm. As they fled through the fields and neared a single tree, a single Hozen caught up with them, flinging a spear into his mother's back which fatally wounded her. Zheng Wei, who was in complete distraught, took the spear and attempted to fight the Hozen. The Hozen, however, easily overpowered the young and inexperienced Pandaren and began to beat him. He felt himself slowly slip away from conciousness, and believed he would too die. However, when he awoke in the constrasting beautiful morning, the Hozen was gone and the Brewmaster Hong Liu lie sleeping against the tree. Path to Adventure The Brewmaster had explained what had happened. He had been passing by Shen Wei's farm and intended to visit for a night before heading off to his destination, Kun-Lai Summit. He had already noticed something was wrong when he had spotted the fires in the night, and as luck had it, he was able to find the young Zheng Wei moments before his death to the Hozen. He beat the Hozen until it fled away and had spent much of the night burying his mother before heading to sleep. Zheng Wei went to her makeshift burial and stood there contemplating, placing a stone on top which he would never forget. He still had to see his father's fate, and with Hong Liu he traveled back to his farm. It had been nearly razed to the ground, and many of the farm's crops where stolen. Of course, his father too had died, and it was a much more gruesome sight for Zheng Wei to see. However, his father's blade still lay there. Zheng Wei took it, as it was a fitting item to remember his father. Hong Liu and Zheng Wei buried their father, and Hong Liu prepared to continue on his journey. Zheng Wei wanted to accompany him, but at first the Brewmaster was skeptical of such a young and inexperienced Pandaren and suggested he go to Halfhill. However, Zheng Wei had nowhere left to go, with little connection to his extended family. Hong Liu eventually gave in to Zheng Wei's arguement and they both set off for Kun-Lai Summit. Journey to the North Zheng Wei and Hong Liu grew into very close friends, however Hong Liu always seemed a bit distant and detached, maybe because he was drunk. In the mornings they traveled from sunrise to sunfall, and at night Hong Liu would teach Zheng Wei basic ways to fight and use a sword. They would enjoy a drink together with dinner, and head to sleep in the untamed Pandaren wilds. During this time, Zheng Wei had never asked why Hong Liu was going to Kun-Lai Summit, or where exactly they were going. During one dinner, Zheng Wei had taken the chance to ask. Hong Liu replied he was headed to a monastery for an ale delivery. His answer seemed skeptical and odd, but Zheng Wei did not further question. Their journey to Kun-Lai was strenuous but mostly peaceful. The beautiful countryside and crisp mountain air, accompanied with a good friend, made the trip idyllic and a needed experience for Zheng Wei's emotional recovery. Months passed by, and s they neared Kun-Lai, they passed through a dark and damp cavern. Hong Liu seemed extremely tense, as he had no doubt been through this way before. The water seem to ripple oddly and figures appeared to stir within it. As they saw the beaming lights of Kun-Lai at the end of the tunnel, they could hear the water rise and slimy scales against the gravel floor. Hong Liu and Zheng Wei began to run simultaneously almost immediately, until the two passed into the light and the dark creatures slithered back to their depths. They finally arrived at Binan Village, and the biting cold of Kun-Lai already could be felt. With Hong Liu's money, they bought heavier clothing. The Great White Tiger The two traveled through the biting cold fields of Kun-Lai, the massive mountains looming in the distance. As they passed through a valley, Zheng Wei witnessed a sight he never imagined he would see. The massive Temple of the White Tiger, nestled in seclusion between the peaks of Kun-Lai and home to many great Pandaren warriors. The monks of the White Tiger had met Hong Liu before, and allowed the two refuge in the temple. They stayed there for two nights, and on the third Hong Liu seemed to pack up. Zheng Wei questioned what he was doing, and he said he was heading off. As Zheng Wei attempted to follow, Hong Liu said he must continue this journey alone and Zheng Wei would be better off with the monks. An arguement broke out, but Hong Liu finally agreed to stay for another night. When Zheng Wei woke up in the morning, Hong Liu was gone, all except a straw hat that was left behind besides Zheng Wei. He was taken into training by the monks of the temple, however he was very uncooperative and angry over Hong Liu's betrayal. Eventually, with the help of his master, he came to terms with Hong Liu's leaving. He had realized Hong Liu had inner conflicts just as he did, and had dire problems he had to face alone. He hoped one day he would encounter him again. During his training, Zheng Wei also acquired his red-hilted second blade, still keeping his father's. Zheng Wei would spend the next few years within the monastery, learning the art of the White Tiger until his early twenties. Freelancer As Zheng Wei neared the conclusion of over a decade of training, he began to vie to become a master and instructor of the temple. Examination after examination, Zheng Wei was repeatedly rejected from the position due to his failure to pass the test. Category:Back story Category:Pandaren Category:Neutral